1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of high voltage separable connector systems and more particularly to a 600-Amp stick-operable connector system used to interengage an electrical apparatus with a high voltage cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper maintenance procedures in high-voltage systems involving transformers or switches and cable systems require that the system be de-energized and isolated by opening the switches at both ends of the cable run. The cable system is then tested to ascertain that it is actually de-energized and then each phase is grounded at both ends to prevent injury should the cable system become accidentally energized. Finally, the cables are removed from the switch or transformer bushings to achieve a visible break between the cables and their respective bushings.
A far simpler method for connecting and disconnecting transformers and switches with cable systems which did not require the physical movement of the 600-Amp cable to a parking station remote from its usual position and which still gave the required visual break and which facilitated the testing and grounding of each phase was shown, described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,895, issued Jan. 24, 1989, entitled 600-Amp Hot Stick-Operable Screw-Assembled Connector System by Alan D. Borgstrom and assigned to the Assignee of the instant invention and by this reference incorporated herein as if the same were reproduced herein. The device of that patent uses a contact extender in each of its "T" shaped cable connectors and in the assembly of the bushing extender to the apparatus bushing into which the threaded studs of the link member are screwed to assemble the link member with the cable connector and bushing extender. Despite great care in the design to insure that all components are aligned before the link member bolts are extended and threadably engaged with the contact extenders, some users fear that the link member bolts and contact extenders can be cross threaded thereby preventing proper coupling and uncoupling of the link member with the cable and apparatus bushing.
An alternative construction to that of the above-cited patent, which preserves all of its highly desirable qualities while substituting a pin-and-socket coupling arrangement for the screw-operated features of the patent is shown, described and claimed in the above-identified patent application Ser. No. 07/329,972 filed Mar. 29, 1989, and by this reference incorporated herein as if the same were reproduced herein. An external, link-operating assembly is provided to insure proper assembly and disassembly of the link member from the cable connector and apparatus bushing assembly. In addition, the link-operating assembly holds the link member, the cable connector and apparatus bushing assembly together which removes any requirement that the pin-and-socket components assemble or hold in assembly these elements.
The drawback of this alternative system is the requirement of the external, link-operating assembly which is large, bulky, expensive and requires a great deal of space for operation.